Perfect
by gigglebubbles12
Summary: When College freshman Riley find her in twisted love triangle with Lucas her first love and Thor, her college professor that I got her in his site. Based off Selena Gomez Perfect
1. Chapter 1

My life had became a terrible lifetime movie, filled with sex, lies, drama and even the dead body. And truth be told it was all my fault, every bit of it.

I knew was wrong, but I love the taste of him against my lips. I love to feel his strong arms wrapped around me.

Thor one of those guys that taylor swift writes break up songs about.

With those wild blue eyes, and James Dean good looks, I was hook after one taste of him.

He was the devil in sheep clothing, so does that make me the devil advocate? No it makes me naïve because I trusted that smile, and wild blue eyes that pray on young girls like me. Or maybe it was the other way around maybe I knew what he was doing, maybe I like the danger that came from riding fast cars, and the rush of drug run through my body. Maybe I was tired of being innocent, or having to save people, maybe I just wanted to save me for once.

I'm getting completely off subject now, I know you guys are wondering why I'm in hotel room covered in with Lucas's blood while clings to life. It's a long story...


	2. Chapter 2

August 16, 2017

I watched him from across the room with a crowd of people surrounded him. I wondered can he feel my eyes on him. Mr. popularity, every girl in the school wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. I didn't understand why I was so fascinated with him, he wasn't anything special nothing but a high school cliché. 6 foot tall Prince Charming you can get any girl he want it but somewhere deep down you knew you wanted him. I felt someone hand cover my eyes, " guess who is it babe?" I heard Lucas voice from behind me as I turn around to face boyfriend. " hey, cuddle bunny." I said wrapping arms around his neck and kissing him. " Riley, we talked about this, your killing my street Cred with guy." Lucas sigh as I ruffles his hair. " I don't understand why do you care what they think of you? These only person you should care about what they think about is me and parent is must. " I told Lucas in between kisses, but it was soon interrupted by someone clearing throats cause us both to look up to pretty little blonde name Simone. " if isn't the devil herself, hey Simone, are you here steal my girlfriend away? " Lucas mumble under his breaths as I punch him in the arm. " out of the all eligible football player in this school, you choose to him." Simone hissed at Lucas as I faked smile, and Lucas over me to defend him but when realized say nothing, he took upon himself to defend himself. " I'm on the baseball, but even if I didn't play a sport Riley still love me. " Lucas hissed back as she fake smile. " come along Riley, we have go over some cheer. " Simone said before grabbing my hand I had followed her with no hesitation, leave Lucas in belief.

After cheer practice Simone got all the girls together in big circle talks us about homecoming weeks." Listen up cheer slut, I want go over thing for the newbies on the squad about how this week go." Simone told the girl as her eye fell on me. " on Sunday we have our annual Abigail high's Car wash with football team so wear prepare to get down and dirty while wear sexy bikini." Simone continued as the girl around of applause, and couples of scram as I rolled my eye. " normal rule Spirit week, you girl will be auctioned to highest bidder for date for charity. " Simone finished before end practice.

Next a couple days were filled with heavy workouts and a overload the new routines. And I didn't help is riding my ass about not spending anytime to together. I barely got any sleep, but it was all worth by the week with the crowd in the uproar as with hit the field. After the game some of girls were going with the football team to go shooting pools at Chubby Fat Tuesday, and they invited me, and Maya to come with them.

I couldn't understand why people like this place, it was dark, dingy and smelled weird, but everybody loved it including Maya as she made her go find Zay so they can see pick up the most number by end of the night. So I end up sitting at a booth by myself drinking the same vanilla milkshake past hour. I texted Lucas a couple times, but I never got a reply. " It look like you need some company." I heard someone said as I look up from my iPhones to see Thor stand there. " I was waiting for my boyfriend, I guess it's not showing up." I said as he takes seat cross from me. " pretty girl like you should never be kept waiting." He told me causing me blush controllable. " thank you, flattery get you everywhere? " I joked playing with straw of my milkshake, nothing wrong with harmless flirting, right? I asked myself. He everything my dad warned me about I thought to myself as he a pack of cigarettes out of the back pocket. " Do you mind if I smoke? It's a dirty habit but it calm my nerves." He said as he place cigarette in his mouth and light it not waiting for my answer. " No go right head and smoke your lung out. " I told him as I looked back at my phone. " I got meant that you guys stole the show today, you really did look good out there . " He smile at me as my heart pounded out my chest. " I bet you didn't even notice? I'm like a wet noodle." I joke as nervous start it laugh, but I quickly cover my mouth, but he pulled my hand away. " honestly your most sexy out, I bet your boyfriend love seeing you naked, but your smile has most beautiful things ever seen. I mean I bet you have all girl spook by your beauty." He complement me as I quickly pulled my hand back. Did he just call me sexy? Or even worst mention naked body. Okay be cool Riley, be cool. " Woah, Lucas still have a lot work to do before get see me naked, I'm not very easy girl to the sack." I said take spill of my milkshake causing him to laugh. " I think just takes the right guy. " he retorted back as he rise a eye brow before I frown at him. " let me guess you're at the right time? You think go I for your type?" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders. " I think your curious about my type, I think you wonder what all the hype is about? I bet when you are all lone you playing with yourself dreaming of guys like me. But I maybe wrong, but either way I like the chase. " he told me as I couldn't help, but bite my lips, and before I can say anything Lucas showed up. " Hey princess, sorry phone went dead after the game. " Lucas told as he kissed me, making known that I was his girlfriend. " Thank you for keeping my girl company, but you can go now." Lucas told Thor causing me to I slap Lucas's arm. " Lucas that rude, he was keeping me company while I wait for you and you now your act like jerk." I hissed at Lucas but Thor just put his cigarette out before getting up from the table. " It Riles, we will talk later." Thor said before walking away.


End file.
